Out of Control
by NotInUseSorry
Summary: What happens on Halloween in Brooklyn to Tai,Matt,Izzy, Sora and Mimi?


**Okay so this is my first story on here....So this was a school assignment I wanted to put up (: And please use you imaginations and pretend Mimi and Matt have diffrent personalitys and also Sora a bit I think....I love feedback so do you worst...or best? Anyway Enjoy or not.....xP**

* * *

It was a dark afternoon in Brooklyn, New York and Tai and his four best friends-Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and Matt, were ready for a night of terror. They've known each other for a good chuck of their lives, and went to school together. Tai had shaggy brown hair, and precious golden eyes. He is very confident-maybe too confident, goofy, loud, and seriously stubborn. His friends Mimi and Izzy were very much alike, both incredibly smart and constantly having contest to see who's smarter. Matt was very smart too, but always glued to a book and barley talking. Sora on the other hand was outgoing and athletic but was yet to beat Tai at skateboarding.

For Halloween Sora and Tai decided they should go to an abandon house twelve blocks away from their neighbourhood.

"Come one guy's it'll be fun and NO way am I going trick or treating with my sister AGAIN!" said Tai.

"I don't know..." Izzy replied Matt and Mimi nodded in agreement.

Tai knowing Mimi way too well said, "Yeah I understand…I understand you're all a bunch of wimps!"

Mimi whipped her head up from her textbook and yelled "WE ARE GOING INTO THE ABANDON HOUSE AND WE'LL EVEN SLEEPOVER!" Sora stared in amazement; Tai smirked to himself, while Matt and Izzy stood in shock. Mimi realizing what she has just said, "He tricked me again didn't he?" Izzy and Matt nodded sadly…

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY…_

"You can always go back home Mimi and watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Tai teased. Mimi shot him a cold look.

Tai and Sora were pumped! They couldn't wait to see the abandon house they still had a few blocks to go, they left early since they were walking there. As they got closer to the abandon house Sora saw the uneasiness in Tai's face- she could recognize it because she had seen it many times, most of them right before a math test.

"Maybe we should just go home and watch some scary movies."

"I second that motion" Izzy replied.

"No way… We, we've come this far" stuttered Tai. Sora could tell he was fooling himself but, he's too stubborn to bother.

As they slowly walked along the creaking floorboards they could see random shadows, not created by one of them. Little did they know simple shadows could cause so much pain and suffering.

The shadows or shall I say darkness took over Tai's body and got total control. Tai was now in excruciating pain, he had no control in his actions. The others automatically noticed something was wrong with him, his hair was turning jet black and his golden eyes were replaced with scarlet red ones. Tai felt the urge to steal a soul. He knew it was trying to get rid of anyone close to him. He had to warn them to get out but he felt as if his mouth was sealed shut and his vocal cords had been ripped out. Tai grabbed a mouse and stole its soul.

Luckily Matt caught on immediately and screamed "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" They all ran, all except for Sora.

Emma couldn't leave. That was her best friend just standing there, so helpless. She walked up to him not caring that she could die any second, none of it mattered if he was suffering.

She finally approached him and started to whisper to him silently, "NO!This isn't you! Come back please you're scaring me" As she whispered to him, trying to get through to him, she smiled hopefully but, her eyes only revealed her pain.

Suddenly Tai was coming back to normal. Automatically Tai being so happy he hugged Sora. The two of them heard some familiar giggling and abruptly split apart. They both had a mountain load of blush on their cheeks. Then Izzy and Matt appeared, Mimi was right behind them, just in case.

Surprisingly enough, Tai started to yell at Sora. "Why'd you stay!? I could've killed you! Were you not thinking!?"

Sora giggled and replied, "First of all you sound like my dad!" The rest of them were laughing their heads off- even Zexion. The thought of Tai being of father just killed them.

"But anyway, you're my best friend and it's no fun winning a race against Izzy!"

"HEY! I resent that!"

"Sure you do, Izzy. Come on let's go to my house and watch some scary movies."

"Good idea Matt let's get going before our parents think we're dead."

* * *

So they went over to Matt's house to watch scary movies. The popcorn had fallen out of Mimi's lap so many times there was a sea of popcorn under her. Every time it fell out Matt groaned knowing he'd have to clean it up in the morning.

"Okay, Mimi give me the popcorn, or I might just have to go chainsaw massacre on you!"


End file.
